Des annés plus tard
by lavieenbleu
Summary: Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy ont étaient préfet en chef dans leurs 7e années.Ils ont vécu une romance,mais pourquoi Hermione est parti sans un adieux a Drago après les diplômes?et que fera Drago retrouvera Hermione mais avec 2 personne en plus avec el


Titre : Des annés plus tard...

Disclamation : les personnage ne sont pas a mois.

couples : DM/HG et ont peux dire HP/GW et peux être sa je vais voir RW/BZ

Salut tous le monde alors soyez gentil car c'est ma toute premier fiction , je vous préviens je ne prend pas en compte le 6 et 7 livres (enfin dé foi je reprend des truc alors vous le verrez et je le dirais pas pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore lu ou ne veulent pas lire les 6 et 7 livres) et aussi je vous demande pardon pour les fautes mais svp lisez au moins mon 1er chapitre jusqu'à la fin pour me dire tous se qui va ou pas svp svp , histoire que j'ai pas écrit tous sa pour rien. des fois si des mots sont bizarre c'est a causse de mon correcteur il est bizarre des fois alors soit vous passer et me demander après ou soit vous deviner car même si je me relis je peux ne pas le voir car je connais déjà toutes l'histoire.

bonne lecture - j'espère.

--

Chapitre 1 : Huit ans après Poudlard.

Une jeune fille d'un peux près 25 ans marchait dans une rue marchande, cette charmante jeune fille avait de beaux yeux marrons et avais des cheveux brun bouclés,un peux toufu.Cette jeune fille s'appeler Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger était une jeune fille très belle mais avait aussi d'une très grande intelligence, elle avait fini 1er de sa promotion a Poudlard. Mais si ont regarder de plus près ont remarquer que la jeune brune était suivi de près, même de très prés, par deux petites têtes blondes aux yeux gris. C'est deux petites tête n'était autre que les enfants de la jeune fille Lucas et Brook.

La jeune fille avait eux ces enfant a 19 ans ce qui correspond a environ 8 mois après la fin de sa 7e années à Poudlard. Je pense que vous avez déjà trouver qui est le père de ses enfant mais vous vous demandez encore pourquoi il n'est pas avec eux sa vous le allaient le savoir un peux plus tard.

Donc la jeune fille marchait le long de la rue marchande avec Lucas et Brook quand sont fils eux une bonne idée que sa sœur va adorés tés vite

- Maman maman ont peut avoir un gaufre? Aller dit oui maman ..stp... réclama le petit Lucas à sa maman

- Oui maman stp une gaufre! Rajouta le petit Brook bavant déjà a l'idée d'avoir une glace en forme de Voldemort

Devant la petit tête de chien battu que faissait son fils et sa fille la dite maman ne pu refus.

-D'accord les enfant mais une seul pas deux comme la dernier fois. Bon Brook je pense que tu en veux une en forme de Voldemort et toi Lucas tu la veux a quel forme?

Lucas prit sa tête de chercheur comme si le forme de sa glace était un choix capitale se qui fit sourire sa mère. Tous d'un coup le petit Lucas fait un sourire aux coin comme le faissait si bien sont père, se qui fit un petit pincement aux cœur de Hermione.

- Je veux le forme de tonton Harry, je vais bien m'amuser a le manger dit Lucas avec un rire sadique à la fin de sa phrase.

Hermione ne pu s'en pécher de penser qu'il était comme sont père même si il ne l'avait jamais connue il fait tous comme lui, cette penser lui valu un autre et plus fort pincement au cœur.

- Lucas, gronda sa mère avant de rajouter , tu l'adore pourtant ton tonton Harry quand il t'achète un ballai alors que maman a bien dit qu'elle n'en voulait pas à la maison, et que la dite maman a du capitule face a ce même tonton Harry pour ton plus grand plaisir et celui de ta sœur.

Lucas baissa la tête devant le dire vrai de sa mère avant de partir a la suite de sa sœur qui venait de trouver un magasin de glace en forme de héros de magie blanche comme de héros en magie noir.

Hermione acheta la gaufre que voulait les enfants avant de prendre le chemin pour rendre une visite a moitie amicale a son amie Ginny, je dis bien a moitie amicale pacque elle va la voir pour parler et aussi pour que Ginny lui garde ces enfants pendant que Hermione elle va travailler.

Arriver devant la maison de Ginny et de son époux j'ai bien entendu nommé Harry Potter , le survivant le héros celui qui nous a sauver de Voldemort et de ses mangmort, celui aussi qui maintenant a une petit famille avec Ginny. Ils sont en effet quatre petite monstre le plus grand vient d'avoir 7 ans et se nomme Bruno le deuxième va sur ces 5 ans et s'appelle James (a la mémoire de sont père mort pour lui sauver la vie) et a eu des jumelles qui se nomme Clara et Lily (a la mémoire de sa mère morte pour elle aussi lui sauver la vie)

Hermione appuis sur la sonnette et attend que Dobby vient lui ouvrit. Harry a proposé a l'elfe de venir travailler pour lui avec bien sûr avec un salaire, Hermione en avait bien veiller dessus.

Dobby arriva dans un 'pop' sonore et ouvre la porte a la petite 'famille'

- Bonjour Mlle, les enfants ,saluât Dobby de sa voie joyeuse, Mlle voulez-vous que Dobby emmener vos enfants voir les enfants Potter?

- Oui stp Dobby , mois je vais voir Ginny ,répond Hermione à Dobby et rajoute en se tournant vers ses enfants , vous restez sage et polie n'es pas Lucas et tu ne mange pas tous les gâteaux tu en laisse a tes cousins et ta sœur sinon tu sera priver de gaufre pendant une semaine, ont est d'accord Lucas?

Lucas fait une tête montrent bien l'état d'esprit dans le quel il est , c'est a dire en grande réflection pour voir les avantages et les désavantages de chaque solution et obtat pour la solution qui lui parait la meilleur c'est à dire:

- D'accord maman je ne mangerais pas tous les gâteaux que fera tante Ginny et je serais sage comme une image moldu et je resterais polie, Lucas se stop la mais en regardent la tête de sa mère il se dépêcha de rajouter, et je ne ferais pas de coups pas a tante Ginny ni tonton Dobby ni a ma sœur et non plus a mes cousins. C'est bonne maman Brook et moi ont peut partir avec Dobby voir nos cousins?

Hermione réfléchit un moment , pour voir si elle n'a rien oublier de dire , ou plutôt interdire, a ses enfants , enfin surtout a son fils.

- D'accord , a toute a l'heure , dit enfin Hermione.

- Mlle Granger , Dobby se permet de vous dire que Mme Potter se trouve dans le salon qui est près de l'entrer, lui dit Dobby.

- D'accord , merci Dobby , lui répond Hermione avant de faire un bisous a ses enfants et dans recevoir un aussi -mais plus baveux bien sur- et de pousser les monstres vers le Dobby en question qui se faisait une joie d'avoir deux monstres de plus a garder en plus des quatre des Potter. Hermione ne pu empêcher de penser qu'il était un peux fou.

Hermione regarda ses enfants partir avec Dobby, avant de partir elle aussi dans la grande maison pour rejoindre son amie. Elle arriva devant la porte d'entre qu'elle ouvrit sans frapper, Ginny et Harry lui avaient dit que sa les déranger pas vu que elle faisait presque parti de la famille vu quelle et eux aussi la considérer comme une sœur ou un frère. Après avoir ouvert la porte elle prit le chemin du salon comme lui avait dit Dobby. Elle arriva dan un grand salon au couleur -on de vais si attendre- au couleur rouge et or. Le salon avait l'air vide mais si on regarde de plus près vers le canapé de couleur -je vous le donne en mille- en or il y avait une forme. Hermione s'approcha de cette forme qui s'avérait être Ginny qui quand elle la vite lui sauta au coups au propre comme au figuré , en lui disant:

- Salut Hermione sa va ? lui demanda Ginny à Hermione en prenant bien soin de l'étrangler au passage.

- Oui... mais.. sa... pourrait... aller... mieux... si... tu.. n'étais... pas... entrain... de... m'étrangler... Ginny , lui répond Hermione a moitie entrain de suffoquer.

- OH désolé Hermy , mais je suis sur les nerfs tu sais ... pour Harry et Ron aussi... tu sais bien que je n'aime pas quand il part en mission en plus là sa sera une des plus long qui auront eux vu que là il sont parti pour une semaine , sa fait qu'il faut que j'attends encore deux jours avant de le revoir , et les enfants sont aussi inquiet même si il me le dis pas pour encore plus m'angoisser, lui dit Ginny les larmes au yeux près a couler bientôt.

Oui Harry était devenu un aurore réputer après la mort de Voldemort , il avait réussi facilement les examens pour devenir aurore. Mais comme vient de le dire Ginny il doit partir en mission un peu partout dans le monde car même si Voldemort était mort et la plus part des mangemorts soit morts - et bien enterrer - ou soit en prison , il rester encore des gents mordu de magie noir ou soit encore des gents qui tuer pour le plaisir.Hermione elle aussi voulait devenir aurore mais quand elle a appris qu'elle était enceinte elle a abandonner vite cette possibilité pour un travaille qui prend moins de temps et qui est moins dangereux pour ces enfants. Elle ne s'en voulait en aucun cas d'avoir dû faire ce choix car elle aime c'est enfants de tous sont cœur -comme leurs père mais sa c'est une autre histoire où vous serait tous plus tard. Ron quand a lui était lui aussi devenu aurore mais avait tous de même eux plus de mal à avoir les examens mais avais réussi avec beaucoup de volonté- et il faut l'avoué beaucoup d'aide de Hermione. Ron lui aussi était partir en mission avec Harry.

Hermione pour rassurer lui dit:

- Oui je sais Ginny mois aussi je m'inquiet mais ils ont vu pire, comme Voldemort et pourtant il sont encore là.

- Oui tu à raison mais c'est plus fort que mois je ne peux pas m'en empêché. Mais bon perlon d'autre choses , je voie que les enfants ne sont pas avec toi alors j'en déduits que Dobby les a emmener voir mes enfants , je m trompe? lui demanda Ginny.

- Non, tu sais tu ferais une bonne professeur de divination lui, dit Hermione avant de rajouter devant la tête dégouter de Ginny , c'est bon Gin je plaisanter.

- Ouai..., lui répond la dite Gin de façon peux convaincu.

- Bon pas que je m'ennuies , bien au contraire , je vais devoirs partir travailler dit Hermione avec une grimace.

J'ai oublier de vous dire qu'elle est le travaille de Hermione car comme elle n'a pas pu devenir aurore , elle à du chercher du travaille ailleurs et sa vous étonne si je vous dis qu'elle a prit un travaille dans une bibliothèque non comment sa sa vous étonne pas. En tous cas si vous avez bien lu vous avez vu quelle à fait une grimace en parlent de sont travaille et c'est là que vous de mander la question qui tu qui est : 'Mais pourquoi elle à fait une grimace alors qu'elle adore les livres ?' et mois je dois normalement vous répondre et c'est ce que je vais faire... Bon aller je vais vous le dire enfet elle a du prendre un travaille vite car comme vous le savez déjà elle attendait deux nouvelles bouche a nourrir et le père lui n'était pas - et je vous le redit vous aller un peut attendre avant d'avoir la réponse- elle a prit le premier travaille qui passer par là mais pas de chance elle était tombé sur une patronne des plus méprisable , elle lui donne des ordres qui ne sert a rien enfin si juste a humilier Hermione.

Hermione en plus n'a pas un salaire bien remplit mais elle ne trouvait aucun autre travaille , car après la guerre il avait plus de demande de travaille.

Mais heureusement pour Hermione elle a des ami(e)s formidable qui lui garder ses enfants quand elle a besoin sans rien lui demander. Vous devez peux être vous demander pourquoi sinon elle demande pas a ses parent de lui garder ses enfants la réponse est simple et bien triste car les parents de Hermione ont étaient tué par les mangemorts deux semaines avant la fin de la guerre.

Bon revenons a nos deux jeunes fille, dont Ginny va bientôt prendre la parole.

- Oui bien sur Hermy je te comprend ma pauvre, je cherche toujours pour toi du travaille mais tu sais avec la fin de la guerre il n'y a plus rien , lui dit Ginny -comme je l'avais prévus.

- Oui je sais Gin , lui répond la Hermy en question d'une voix lasse.

Après de long accolade Hermione part de la maison des Potter's pour aller c'est son travaille adoré.

Hermione après avoir marcher pendant une dizaine de minute , arriva devant une grande porte en bois , elle la tira pour rentrer dans une grande pièce qui est éclairé d'une manier romantique-sombre mais juste assez pour pouvoir lire , cette même pièce était bien sur remplit d'étager et d'étager de livre. Hermione comme a sont habitude prend une grande bouffer d'air , de cette odeur qu'elle adore vous savez l'odeur du livre neuf et celui mélanger a des livres comment dire...moisis.

Hermione marcha d'un pas sur parmi les ranger pour se retrouver toute au fond ou ont pouvait voir une vielle femme , qui ranger des livres , elle avait une tête bien ronde c'est cheveux était tiré en un chignon bien tenu et sa tête était bien ridés (nda: oui je sais je suis méchante HIHIHI)ont pouvaient qu'elle était une sorcier (nda: et pas que grâce a sa tête HIHIHI... bon ok je part) grâce a sa baguette qu'elle avait dans les mains (nda: non sans blague elle va pas l'avoir dans les pieds...plouf...l'auteur c'est reçu un tomate dans la tête et par la tête baisser) qui lui servait pour ranger les livres sur l'étager.

Sans se retourner la vielle femme , qui je l'espère l'aurai compris était la patronne de Hermione parla.

- Hermione vous voila enfin vous avez deux minute et quarante-cinq minutes de retard alors vous savez déjà que se soir vous resterez le même temps pour pouvoir votre retard, lui dit la vielle -baudruche euh...-femme

Hermione pensa à ces enfants qu'il faudra nourrir pendants longtemps ce qui fait qu'elle du ravaler sa réplique sanglante à envoyer a cette , je reprend les termes de Hermione , 'bonne femme hypocrite avec se tête toute ridés qui ressemble à un singe et encore c'est insulter les singes' , et repars vers la porte d'entrer pour accueillir le nouveaux client.

Pendant que normalement Hermione devait répertorier tous les nouveaux livres , elle repensa à sa septième et dernier anné a Poudlard , elle avait était la plus dure de toute ces annés car Harry et Ron était partis chercher les audruxes mais ils avaient tous refuser qu'elle aille avec eux , donc elle avait du faire sont anné seul enfin a moitier car il y avait tous de même Ginny. Mais aussi cette année là avait était l'année ou elle avait connu l'amour , qu'elle avait vécu avec un beau blond du nom de Drago Malfoy. Mais cela avai mal terminer car ...

Mais elle fut couper dans ces penser par un Harry Potter tous joyeux (nda: comment sa je suis sadique attendez je suis l'auteur je fais tous se que je veux et puis vous croyez tout de même pas que vous allez tous savoir dès le 1er chapitre pfff faut pas rêve lol)

- Bonjour Harry , lui dit Hermione avec un grand sourire et rajouta , que fait tu là offet je croyais que tu étai en mission!

-Bonjour a toi aussi Hermione et moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir , lui répond le survivant

-Mais oui bien sur que je suis contente de te voir , mais je suis juste étonné se n'est pas pareille car Gin ma dit que tu devais rentrer dans deux jours et là tu est juste là devant mois alors je me pose des questions lui dit Hermione avec au début une tête offusqué et vers la fin la tête songeuse.

-Je suis rentrer plus tôt tous simplement pacque ma mission c'est fini beaucoup plus tôt que prévus , et je me suis dit tien sa fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu mon amie Hermione si j'allai lui rendre une petite visite avant de rentrer , lui répondit le -beau ... euh -survivant.

- Je suis mois aussi heureuse de te voir , mais je pense que tu devrai rentrer Gin se faisait du souci se matin quand je l'ai vus et puis tu connais le sale caractère de ma patronne , rien que se matin elle ma là encore montrer j'ai était en retard de 2minute et attention 45 second et madame la vielle veux que je reste se soir 2minute45sec pour rattraper le retard non mais ont aura tous entendu , lui dit l'ancienne lionne.

- Laisse tomber Hermione elle est folle cette femme, bon je vais y aller alors et je te dis à ce soir , car ont -ginny et lui- t'invitons à manger , lui dit Harry et rajoute vite quand il vit la bouche a Hermione a s'ouvrir , et tu n'a pas le droit de refuser et de toute façon il faut qu'ont parle de quelque chose d'important.

Hermione nu pas le temps de refuser l'invitation ni de demander de quoi il devait parler de si important que Harry c'était déjà parti , ou je devrais dire qu'il sait envoler , évaporé je devrais dire tellement il est parti vite.

Hermione pu repartir dans c'est penser et cherche ou elle s'était arrêté.

Alors la romance qu'on vécu Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy c'est mal terminer car...

(nda : non me dit pas que vous avez encore cru que vous aller le savoir je vous l'ai dit plus haut vous aller devoir encore attendre , soit vous aller le savoir aux chapitre 3 ou plus tard si je suis sur morale sadique lol , enfet je vais vous avouez je vous le donne pas tous de suite aussi pacque j'hésite sur le pourquoi du comment l'histoire c'est mal fini mais vous en faite pas j'ai une idées qui est... lol vous attendrez)

--

Alors vous avez aimé ?

si oui je suis heureuse mais si non vous pouvez svp pourquoi es que vous aimer quand le narrateur je montre que c'est moi en disent des trucs comme si je vous avez en face ? si vous aimer pas je vais arrêter. Et sinon vous aimer quand je fais des 'nda' ou il faut que jarret aussi, j'en est mis pacque je sais que j'aime bien les fiction quand il y en à sa fait marrer des fois et comme moi je veux en faire une qui fait un peux rire... (je sais pas si j'ai réussi vous pouvez ma le dire svp)

pour le 2e chapitre il sera que sûr Drago Malfoy et il sera soit demain ou soit plus tard dans la soirée si je le fini avant , enfet je vais me servir des 2 premiers chapitre pour présenter l'état d'esprit des personnages et de la situation et dans le 3 normalement aux début vous aurez que Hermione et au milieu que Drago et la fin sa sera la RENCONTRE enfin et aux debu du 3 chapitre vous serez pourquoi et de quoi veux parler a Hermione d'un truc important.

Sinon jespere que j'ai pas parler trop bébé car je suis comme un peux près tous le monde je déteste sa et si vous trouvez que je l'ai fais vous pouvez me le dire pour que je change.

Et je tien à dire que je suis désolé pour les fautes je suis grave nul j'ai essaye de les corriger le plus possible mais j'en suis sur qu'il en reste grosse c'est pourquoi je me met a genoux pour vous demandez pardon !! alors tous a vos clavier pour une reviwe gentil ou méchante comme vous voulez -bien sur je vous cache pas que j'en voudrais une gentil.

a +

lavieenbleu.


End file.
